


Rent Control

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment rents are influenced by a variety of factors. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent Control

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "ghost" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Beckett finally finds a new apartment because she can’t solve a case. Marissa DeWent had complained that her apartment was haunted before she was bludgeoned to death there. Unfortunately, the ghost is Beckett’s only suspect.

When he overhears that Beckett’s looking, the manager leaps at the chance to rent the unsolved murder scene (read: rental challenge) to her. The new apartment creaks occasionally, but Beckett doesn’t see any ghosts. But an odd scrabbling sound in the closet leads Beckett to the hidden evidence that convicts Marissa’s boss of her murder, and Beckett wonders if her apartment is haunted after all.


End file.
